


L'anello non è libertà

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ingabbiato dall’anello [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flash Fic, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una discussione tra Frodo e Gollum.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Gollum, FrodoPrompt: non è il sangue che ti fa uomo, ma la libertà





	L'anello non è libertà

L’anello non è libertà

 

Gollum sbatté ripetutamente il pesce contro una roccia, la creatura si dibatté e le sue branchie fremettero ed alcune scaglie bluastre caddero sul terreno annerito. Alzò il capo osservando il cielo e sbatté con più forza l’animale, ci fu uno schizzo di sangue che macchiò delle rocce nero-bluastre e il pesco smise di muoversi. Frodo osservò nello stesso punto di Gollum. Le nuvole grigiastre si spostarono verso sinistra. Gli occhi dell’hobbit erano arrossati, li sbatté ripetutamente e strinse la mano intorno all’anello, l’arto era sudato, premette così forte da far sbiancare le nocche.

“Tu non capisci cos’è il  _tesssoro_ ” sussurrò Gollum con voce trillante Frodo abbassò il capo e si voltò verso di lui, sentì il fischiettare di Sam in lontananza.

“Una maledizione” sussurrò Frodo con voce rauca. Gollum sgranò gli occhi e le iridi azzurre gli brillarono, sorrise mostrando la bocca sdentata.

“Tu vuoi rendermi uomo e vuoi essere un vero uomo. E non è il sangue che ti fa uomo. No davvero, tesoro, ma è la libertà. E la libertà viene dal potere, il potere dal tesoro” sibilò. Piegò il capo e accentuò il sorriso. Frodo si voltò dall’altro lato.

“La libertà che tuoi vuoi è solo dannazione. E’ la vera schiavitù” ribatté secco.

 


End file.
